


You Are Never Alone

by LaughingThalia



Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: (barely), Arrow Family, Bat Family, Nightmares, Team Arrow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-07 03:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10351653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingThalia/pseuds/LaughingThalia
Summary: ---When Tim has a nightmare he panics and runs to Robin at Mount Justice, how will YJ react to finding out Robin has a baby brother? But what happens when a remark from Green Arrow causes a Clash of Clans between the Arrows and the Bats and how will they make it right?-----Also a story filling the gap between season 1 & 2 explains how some characters became part of the team and the origin of how Robin became Nightwing and Tim became Robin III.---





	1. I Was All Alone

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or Batman or whatever this is everything goes to DC.**
> 
>  
> 
> **A/N: I don't know a lot about Tim Drake so excuse the OOC-ness. Also this is before Tim is Robin but somehow after he finds out about Batman and Robin also before season 2 of Young Justice obviously. Also Also Tim is adopted by Bruce this isn't the version where he still lives with his biological parents.**

## YOUNG JUSTICE POV

Young Justice hadn't had a mission in a while and were bored out of their minds, so they decided to watched a movie, even Red Arrow and Zatanna had shown up as well as Rocket. Kid Flash and Artemis sat next to each other on a red coach with Robin (Dick) and Red Arrow on the other side to make sure that the two archers didn't fight. M'gann and Superboy sat on a black love seat to the right of the sofa and Rocket, Zatanna and Aqualad sat on a blue sofa to the right. They were in the middle of watching The Avengers when Robin leapt up and whipped out two bird-a-rangs, the movie was paused and everybody went into defence.

Aqualad asked "Robin what's wrong?"

Robin replied "Someone's in the cave."

"Well I didn't hear anyone, and I have super hearing." Said Connor.

"Don't tell me you have Batman Paranoia!" Snorted the speedster.

"Look, I don't have super hearing, and I don't have Batman paranoia, what I do have is a certainty that someone else is in this mountain, so either we finish the movie and get ambushed or we check Mt. Justice and be on the safe side."

Roy joked "Somebody is not feeling the Aster today." But got up and started observing the place for any signs of intrusion.

Suddenly Robin stopped and said "Guys it's ok we _do_ have an intruder but they're not dangerous. Tim you can come out now."

A boy wearing Batman jammies and sporting a domino mask identical to Robin's jumped up from behind the coach and ran to Robin he looked scared out of his mind and was whimpering "I'm sorry Robin! I know Batman told me not to come here but I'm scared!"

**TIM DRAKE POV (yes I know I got the times wrong and excuse me if Tim's OOC)**

_I was alone. Bruce was gone, Richard was gone, even Barbara and Alfred were gone. I was all alone. But where had they gone? I had to find them, I ran from room to room of the manor which felt a lot bigger than normal, until I heard voices "Dick! Bruce! Alfred! Is that you?" no answer but the sound of talking continued "Barbara? Oliver? Dinah? Clark? Heck, I'll even settle for Hal right now!" I ran into the room bursting through the door and froze because all of them were on the floor limp and lifeless lying in a pool of blood. "NO!" I screamed this couldn't be happening Bruce is the Batman he wouldn't just die and leave me alone. Then out of nowhere the worst of Gotham's criminals appeared. Joker, Scarecrow, Clay Face, The Riddler, Penguin even Killer Moth, Fire Fly, Mr Freeze and Killer Croc were there, they were chanting "You will join them!" As they edged closer surrounding me, I screamed._

I sat up straight in bed screaming and in a cold sweat, I was terrified as I ran to Bruce's room but he wasn't there. I began to panic again, this was starting to be just like my dream, I ran down the hall to Dick's room he was gone too. I wanted to just lie down and cry, but then I saw a note "I'm staying with the team tonight love Dick " I fished around for one of his spare masks and ran to the Bat Cave, using the Zeta beam to get to Mount Justice and ducked behind the coach. My intrusion hadn't been discovered as I wasn't a hero (yet) and the machine hadn't broadcast my arrival, thankfully. I didn't know what I was going to do it's not like I could just walk up to Robin I wasn't even supposed to be here Bruce was going to kill me when he finds out.

I was about to leave and have my panic attack in the safety of my own home when the movie was paused and I heard a relaxed but confused male voice asked "Robin what's wrong?"

Robin replied, definitely tense "Someone's in the cave."

"Well I didn't hear anyone, and I have super hearing." Said a different male voice grumpily. I guess that must be Superboy.

"Don't tell me you have Batman Paranoia!" I heard Wally snort.

"Look, I don't have super hearing, and I don't have Batman paranoia, what I do have is a certainty that someone else is in this mountain, so either we finish the movie and get ambushed or we check Mt. Justice and be on the safe side." Robin retorted slightly annoyed that they'd tried to dismiss him.

Roy joked "Somebody is not feeling the Aster today." I heard him get up from his seat in front of the coach I was hiding behind.

Robin sighed, relieved "Guys it's ok we _do_ have an intruder but they're not dangerous. Tim you can come out now."

I ran from my hiding place into Robin's arms in the middle of my panic attack "I'm sorry Robin! I know Batman told me not to come here but I'm scared!" The mask was lose on my face and tears were threatening to spill from my eyes but this was already embarrassing enough, I really didn't want to cry in front of Superheroes.

His face softened and he asked "What's wrong, what happened?"

"I had a nightmare, you were all dead even Cla-Superman, Black Canary and Green Arrow and then Gotham's worst villains appeared at the man-house, at the house, and they said I was next, and I woke up and Batman and you were both gone and I started panicking!"

Dick stroked his hair and said "Listen Tim I'm right here everyone's fine we'll never leave you alone, I'll never leave you alone, _You_ Are Never Alone."  



	2. Daddy Bats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team ask some questions and unfortunately Robin answers.

The team stared at Robin as he hugged and whispered to some random kid who had snuck undetected into Mt. Justice. Of course being his oldest friends, Wally and Roy already knew Tim but Aqualad had never met him before and was just as baffled as Artemis, Connor, Raquel (Rocket) and Zatanna. Artemis was the first to speak "Who the heck is that?"

Zatanna went next "How did Superboy not hear him?"

Raquel just said "That kid is cuter then puppy held by a baby!"

Kaldur stayed silent assessing the situation and failing to make sense of what was going on however when Connor asked "Is that Robin's clone?" the whole team including Robin and Tim diverted their attention from Tim and stared at him. Tim broke out into giggles that sounded suspiciously similar to Robin's freaky cackles.

Raquel rolled her eyes "I guess it's a family thing, they older they get the creepier the laugh."

Zatanna snorted "If that's true I sure as hell don't want to hear Batman laugh!"

This got Wally and Roy laughing because they _had_ heard Bruce Wayne laughing whilst Superboy was still confused as to why everyone was staring at him and laughing "What's so funny?" he looked at Megan hoping she would explain but being not of Earth she didn't quite get the situation either, she shrugged uselessly.

Robin decided to explain "Connor, first of all, believe it or not I think Superman is the only one in the JL who has a clone, secondly no Tim's not a clone, he's my baby brother!"

"Baby!" Tim yelled indignantly "I could probably kick your ass!"

"Oh yeah, I'd like to see you try squirt!"

"Per-lease I'm almost as tall as you, you-you idiot!"

"Oh I'm so hurt Bat-boy!"

"Dick!" Tim yelled mischievously.

"Okay! Now you've crossed the line! You little-"

Wally stepped between them "Whoa hold up guys, calm down, breath, break it up, violence isn't the answer-"

The two brothers shouted in union "Shut up Wally!" and then bro-fisted, Roy smirked as Wally slunk away.

Kaldur ignored all the messing about and got straight to the point "So you both live with Batman? Does that mean he's you father?"

Tim opened his mouth to speak but a voice from the shadows interrupted "I'm afraid that information is classified." Said a looming batman.

Tim froze and laughed nervously "Oh Br-atman, what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you, you disappeared and in this line of work and even outside of work you could have been kidnapped. The question isn't what I'm doing here, it's what are _you_ doing here?"

"Oh um... I had a um... nightmare." Mumbled Tim, his face flushing red at being chastised and forced to admit the childish reason for breaking Batman's rule.

Immediately his face softened even with his cowl on you could tell "You want to talk about it?" Tim nodded "Ok lets go home and we can have some ice cream, I think we have chocolate your favourite." He ignored the weird looks he was getting from most of the team, picked him up and carried out of the Zeta beam, RECOGNISED BATMAN- B01.

The team stared after Batman until Artemis asked still reeling from what she had seen "Did batman just pick up that kid?"

"And carried him out the Zeta." Robin added unhelpfully.

Connor questioned "Did batman just offer that kid ice cream?"

Robin nodded "Chocolate ice cream."

Wally smirk "That tends to happen whenever he turns into Daddy Bats. Oh my god Roy, do you remember last Time Robin was in an explosion, Bats literally picked him up and-"

"You said you would never speak of that you traitor! That's not aster, not aster at all." Robin cried in outrage.

M'gann cut in "Robin we are all very confused can you explain what just happened?"

Robin blinked "Wasn't it obvious?"

"NO!" They all cried back in unison.

"Oh well Batman just offered Tim chocolate ice cream and walked away." Robin said with a straight face.

Raquel face palmed "I think she means explain who that kid was."

Again with a straight face he said "As I said before he's my baby brother, any more information is Bat-classified."

"Why did I not see that coming," the girl slapped herself lightly on the head "Hello Megan how could I forget the Batman paranoia Wally's been informing me of."

"The _what_ Wally's been informing you of!"

Zatanna sighed "Calm down Boy Wonder, you can't deny it doesn't exist." Robin tried to protest but then decided against it "But, we're your team you can trust us!"

“I trust you all with my life but until Batman, de-classifies it my hands are tied. I'm sorry."

"Tell us!"

"No can do Zee."

Using her magic she said "si dik eht ohw su llet!" (Tell us who the kid is)

Robin laughed "Per-lease my mentor has serious Paranoia do you not think he trained me to counteract magic and mind control?!"

The team sighed in defeat. “Fine let's just watch the freaking movie," Exclaimed Artemis exasperated at his secrets "I mean _it's not like I told you about my family or Megan showed you her true form or Conner told you Lex Luthor was his human DNA or Kaldur told you he had a girlfriend who dumped him for his best friend_ , but _whatever_ keep your secrets."

Robin exclaimed looking angrier then they had seen him in ages "Artemis you know that's not fair!"

"No, what's not fair is that _you're_ the only one who gets a private life but never gets questioned for it because your mentor is the freaking Batman!"

"Oh so you think I like keeping secrets from the only friends I have who I actually like!?"

"Oh like your life is so hard! My dad is freaking Sportsmaster and my sister is Cheshire; Conner's a clone and-"

"Artemis you are just like everyone else! You think because of who I am my life has been easy, you think I just waltz into a place and everyone just does what I say because I'm Robin or because I'm R-"

"Oh I'm sorry what was that? Your who?" Artemis said sarcastically

"You want to know, it really bothers you that much!"

"Yes it does!"

"Well guess what Artemis I'm Richard freaking Grayson and I was going to tell you because I took that fucking picture and I told you we'd laugh about it later! Well who's laughing now!" Then he clamped his hand over his mouth and instinctively scanned the room to make sure Batman wasn't there.

Artemis' face fell "You're _who_!" she had not expected that.

"You're who?" asked Conner, Megan and Kaldur not knowing the importance of that name.

Artemis yelled "But I go to school with you! You mean you knew who I was all this time and you didn't even consider telling me that Dick Grayson was Robin!"

Rocket and Zatanna exchanged glances before Zatanna asked "Was 'Tim' Timothy Drake?" Robin nodded.

Robin looked horrified "Batman's going to kill me! He's going to ban me from patrol or ban me from the mountain or maybe ban me from missions! This is disastrous heavy on the dis!"


	3. Dick-Tator

**Artemis POV (Third person POV)**  
The two non-super-powered heroes stood before the original seven of the Justice League, Green Arrow and Black Canary, behind them exchanging worried glances stood Batgirl, Tim, the rest of the YJ team and Red Arrow. "So the entire team knows your identity." Stated Batman with a steely calm voice, Robin nodded nervously, Artemis didn't understand why the bat's were so secretive and yet demanded to know everything about everyone else, it's not like she or any of the team would barge into their hou- _mansion_ , they had a freaking mansion for God's sake, she lived in a tiny apartment with her crippled mother and he was the ward of a billionaire and lived in a house big enough for the whole population of Luxembourg and he has the nerve to say his life is hard! As soon as they were out of here she was giving Robin-oh she meant Dick a piece of her mind. Anyways back to the point Robin had nodded and Batman continued "And I guess that means they know me too?" again he nodded "Well seeing as I can't untell you-"

Barbara cut in "Actually you could with-"

Batman shushed her "Well that's not a very safe option permanent brain damage and all that." _Of course_ Batman was developing a device to wipe people's minds, why was she not surprised! The anger and unfairness of everything began to swell up in Artemis' chest "Anyway I'll assume you won't go around blabbing to villains and civilians, you will treat us no differently and you will refer to us in our code names oh and Artemis, don't slip up at school."

Two different things dawned on two people at the same time and they gasped in unison. Kid Flash exclaimed "So that's why Rob had a momentary lapse in character last time I called him a dick-" he looked at Superman who was giving him a stern Boy-Scout look "-tator, a dictator."

Artemis had a completely different revelation "Wait a minute! The Bruce Wayne Scholarship to Gotham Academy! That was _YOU_?!"

Batman nodded stiffly obviously annoyed that she had just broken two rules immediately after he had made them. "Well team that will be all, Robin, Batgirl, uuum...Tim let's move." The bat family followed him out the room. As their voices faded out they caught the last few snippets of conversation "We need to get you a code name like, Red Robin or something."

Robin snorted "Real original Bats."

"I would shut it if I were you, **(OMG I did I typo so originally that said 'I would shit it' HA)** you're not off the hook yet." Robin went silent as they disappeared into the Zeta beam.

**RECOGNISED BATMAN-02, RECOGNISED BATGIRL-B12, RECOGNISED ROBIN-B03, RECOGNISED TIM- B20**


	4. Clash of Clans

Artemis paced the living room of the Queen mansion ranting to Oliver, Dinah and Roy at how annoying the bats were "I mean can you believe them!" she continued in a mockingly brooding voice "Oh Tim I need to get you a code name, maybe Red Robin," then she switched to a high pitch squeaky voice "Real original bats, I'm totally feeling the aster!" she mocked the two contrasting characters as Roy stifled a giggle at her impression of Robin feigning indifference.

"What the heck is 'aster'? Actually never mind off topic, Artemis calm down!" commanded Oliver Queen, (ex-)playboy, billionaire, philanthropist and vigilante, " I get that you're mad but Bruce has his reasons for secrecy, the villains in Gotham are nothing like Star City's villains, if you think these guys are nutty you should check out Gotham."

"I've teamed up on covert missions in Gotham and let me tell you there isn't a full square foot where no one's been shot, stabbed, beaten to a pulp and/or murdered in the past 8 years. Gotham is brutal." Dinah chipped in.

"Dick told me once that last time there was a mass shooting and he was present most people looked pissed instead of scared." Added Roy.

Artemis looked at them "Your taking his side." They all shifted uncomfortably and rubbed their necks nervously, averting their gaze "You're kidding me. You do know I live in Gotham right?!"

"Artemis we aren't taking sides we are just... remaining neutral."

Artemis said coldly "Well if you're not part of the solution, you're part of the problem." She turned around and stormed out of the room to the arrow cave (which should really be called the quiver even though Ollie insisted on calling it The Bunker) taking the Zeta beam back to her apartment in Gotham, near The Narrows.

Back at the Queen mansion Roy said quietly "You know she's got a point."

"That whole 'I am the Night' thing is pretty annoying." Oliver agreed.

"She's just stubborn, you know that. Batman has his reasons you said so yourself." reasoned Dinah.

Roy snorted "And those reasons are that he's the most paranoid guy in the universe!"

"-And don't forget suspicious." Added Oliver.

"Come on guys be fair I mean he lives in freaking GOTHAM, you'd have to be either crazy or stupid to let your guard down in that place and he's a rich playboy he's an easy target when not in uniform and his 'friends' only hang with him because he's rich, every single one of them would turn around and stab him in the back right after they had said that they got his back." Dinah rationalised.

"Okay tell me have you ever been to the Wayne Manor?" The archer asked.

"No. But that's because even though Black Canary knows Batman, Dinah doesn't know Bruce!"

"Have you ever been to the Bat cave?"

"No but that's because... because... it doesn't matter why I haven't been but there's a reason!"

"Face it Canary he doesn't trust you." Deadpanned Roy,

"He..." her resistance crumpled "yeah he doesn't trust me."

"So who's going to call Artemis and tell her she was right?"

A female voice said smugly "You don't have to." They all looked around bewildered to see Artemis' face on the TV screen, she smirked and waved "So we're bringing this up next league meeting?"

Roy asked "And who are we going to call to the meeting? I mean most League meetings are the Original 7 and anyone who was involved in a major mission that week."

"Let's just call a new meeting that has the Young Justice team, the whole Bat Clan, us obviously and The Original Seven." Finalised Artemis.


	5. Simple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW this was originally posted on Fanfiction.net

The Arrows and the Bats walked into the Watch Tower arguing, the rest of the main Leaguers (Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash {Barry Allen}, Green Lantern {Hal Jordon}, Martian Man-Hunter, Hawk Girl and Aquaman) and Young Justice ( Aqualad, Rocket, Kid Flash {Wally West}, Miss Martian, Superboy and Zatanna) were already there, they stared as the usually calm clan of Bats yelled at the aggravated family of Arrows. Their words were impossible to hear because they were all talking at the same time, after about half a minute Superman stood up from his seat at the head of the table and screamed "Enough!" everyone froze and fell silent looking at him "How are we supposed to protect the world if you guys can't even settle a simple matter!"

"SIMPLE!" yelled Artemis in outrage "This is anything _but_ simple!"

Roy grumbled loud enough for everyone to hear "It would be a lot simpler if the Bats were straight with us for once."

Artemis agreed "And if you actually shared anything with anyone."

Green Arrow continued "You act like you're heartless, like you have no feelings and I'm not sure if you've notice Mr Greatest-Detective-In-The-World but it's transferred onto Robin!"

Robin looked offended "Excuuuuse me! I will have you know that he's not transferring anything of the sort onto me! I just grew up, something you obviously never did."

The Flash made an _'oooh'_ sound and received several glares.

GA without thinking cried “I get it you're all lone-wolf-avengers-of-the-night but you need to get off your high-horses and quite it with your holier-than-thou attitude because you're the same as us! There's no big reveal where you reveal you're an alien sent here from another planet or you're part of some green space police! You're just humans, like me and the rest of the Arrows!” The entire Justice League gaped unsure of what to do in the presence of a yelling matched between a 30-something man and a 15 year old kid.

Robin yelled “You're right, we're not magical or super powered or from the future, but here's what makes you and me different, you became a vigilante because you could, I became a vigilante because I had to! My parents were killed-slaughtered- right in front of me by Tony Zucco, he didn't have any problem with my parents but just because he didn't get what he wanted, he murdered them! I ended up in a freaking Juvie because Gotham is so crime-ridden that all the orphanages were full, do you know how many orphans that would take? Too many! If Bruce hadn't taken me in I would probably have ended up as one of the criminals you guys are constantly trying to bring in. I didn't become a hero because just I could, because of some special powers or some random lab accident, I became a hero because I didn't want any other kid to have to watch their loved ones die to the hands of criminals!” And then he stormed put of the room.

Robin left the room not looking at anyone. Batman looked at the Arrow family "So Artemis, everyone, are you happy now?" he hissed as he followed after his son with a whoosh of his cape.

Green Arrow put his face in his hands tiredly "I feel bad.”

“Yeah, you should!” Barry exclaimed which shocked Oliver seeing as they were practically best friends.

“You're taking his side?”

“I'm not taking _anyone's_ side but as a guy who's mother was murdered when I was a kid I can understand where he's coming from, it really does feel sometimes that the only way to feel better is to make everyone else feel like shit just so you know someone's having a worse time than you.”

“Well you weren't a secretive asshole vigilante when you were a kid.”

“Yeah, because I had Joe and Iris and my dad was still alive even if he was in jail. That kid had absolutely no one, he didn't even speak proper English and they shoved him in Juvie.” And with that Barry Allen left the room too.

Oliver sighed at the ceiling before banging his fist against the wall in frustration "Damn it! I'm such an idiot!"

Artemis turned around to the her mentor and sighed "Maybe you should apologise."

“You were the one who started it-” Oliver started indignantly.

“I'm a child!” She exclaimed in self defence.

“You're 17! You're adult enough to fight crime whilst showing your entire stomach so you're old enough to go apologise. We'll go together, all of us.”

Roy and Dinah huffed at the two green-clad Archers yanked them out of the room. Today could not have gone worse.  
A/N: I stole that dictator thing from Iron Man 3 I'll admit it.


	6. Mystery Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day in the Life of Artemis Crock, Gotham Academy student.

Bruce strode out of the Zeta room and ran straight into Oliver and Artemis who bumped into Roy and Dinah "Come to apologise?" he asked sarcastically.

"Yes actually, we really are sorry, for what it's worth." Replied Oliver trying to look as ashamed and apologetic as humanly possible.

"Yeah well Robin's gone back home, he's got school tomorrow as do you Artemis."

"Oh my God, Robin goes to my school! I almost forgot about that.”

Batman tilted his head "Robin isn't the only one that goes to your school."

Artemis looked at him confused "Who else-" Batgirl walked round the corner. Without her mask "BARBARA!" her mouth dropped "Barbara Gordon is Batgirl!?"

Batgirl snorted "And this is why the Arrow family could never be detectives." Then she glared at the four and zetaed (is there another way of saying zetaed?) out of there.

Batman said stiffly "You should just go home everyone has stuff to do tomorrow."

They walked past Batman into the Zeta room and Dinah turned around and sighed "We really are sorry Bruce."

"Yeah well tell that to Dick." Then they all walked through the beams and ended up in their respective homes.

Oliver and his ward, Roy, in the Queen mansion in Star City, Dinah in her penthouse apartment, Bruce in the Bat Cave and Artemis to her mom's (I'm British so I have to remember not to say mUm, not that it really matters) apartment in a bad area in Gotham City.

TIME SKIP - IT'S-THE-NEXT-DAY-GOTHAM-ACADEMY  
Artemis POV (First Person POV)

I walked into school the next day my eyes darting around the halls looking for the red headed girl or the raven haired boy, who secretly patrolled the Gotham skyline at night, but neither bat nor bird were in sight, knowing them I wouldn't see Barbara until class and I wouldn't see Robin until their next mission. Stupid bat training.

I sighed and walked to my locker, thoroughly depressed, I put in my combination and got out my maths and science books. Two boys named Malcolm "Mal" Duncan and Garfield Logan and a girl called Karen Breecher walked past me. Mal reminded me of Kalder appearance wise, they were both tall, strong and African American but he was a lot more fun, he didn't have the same sense of duty and he was great with electrical items and vehicles, his parents are scientists, they had made some ground breaking discoveries in the past and were on the verge of another one which was cool but he didn't talk about them very much, she got the feeling they were too busy to spend much time with him.

Garfield (Beast Boy before the beast) was even goofier; cracking jokes 24/7 but not much was known about his home life, I had a suspicion he was an orphan but I'm not sure and I didn't pry, what with me hiding the fact that I'm a super hero and all, I respected his privacy. Karen was a good friend of mine, her parents were also scientists of a different field, I think it was genetics like all that Spider-man stuff, maybe one day there really will be a Spider-man running around New York because of them but for now the only spider themed vigilante was Black Spider and he wasn't the good kind of vigilante. (Bumble Bee I know she goes to Happy Harbour with Megan and Conner but oh well!) Karen was also African American and had afro hair that she usually wore in two pom-pom bunches. Ironically she was a cheerleader, the best cheerleader in all of the Central City and Keystone City area; as she was my Best (school) friend I was constantly attending her Cheerleading competitions or making excuses as to why I couldn't go to them at the last minute. Karen and Mal had been dating for a year now, it was sweet but also kind of sickening for me and Garfield who forever make jokes at their expense. They were walking past me to get to their lockers which were close to mine they all said “Hi.” to me and went to their lockers then they came back to meet up at my locker.

"Hey girl, where have you been all weekend I thought you had died or something! Answer your phone! Seriously!" Karen yelled at her friend.

I said sheepishly "Sorry I got into this fight with my friend and I didn't really want to talk to them so I turned my phone off."

Garfield nudged her suggestively "Are you sure it wasn't your boy friend haaa," I glared at him and he backed down immediately "Okay just a friend."

Mal threw his arm around Karen's shoulder and asked "So have you and your mystery friend made up yet?"

Dick Grayson chose that exact moment to walk past. He heard. Of course he heard, he had bat hearing, we locked eyes for a second before he looked away - he was still mad - I turned back to the three waiting for my reply "No. No we haven't." She sighed before shaking her head and asking Karen "So after a weekend of radio silence what have I missed?"

"We're versing Keystone Academy tomorrow in a(n American) football match, I'll be there cheerleading and Mal is quarter-back so he'll be there as well so it will just be you and Garfield here, I suppose you're going to sit with Barbara Gordon while we're gone.

Garfield said "Yeah." at the same time I basically screamed "NO!" everyone in the corridor around my locker stared at me "Uuuuh I mean, I don't really like Barbara's friend Cindy... she's too... cynical for me." I rubbed the back of my neck nervously and hoped they wouldn't question it.

They all exchanged looks and then focused back on me, their expressions said 'Spill it' but _obviously_ I couldn't tell them the truth, I opened my mouth to explain although I had no idea what I was going to say but then the bell rang. I sighed, saved by the bell "Well gotta get to class Ms Perkins will have a fit if I'm late again!" I dashed away from them getting lost in the crowd of students and hurried to the maths block not looking back at them once. Now I only had to think up an excuse for break(recess) or at least stall until lunch. Today was going to be a looooong day.


	7. Remember I'd Kick Your Butt

After a long day of Richard and Barbara avoiding Artemis and Artemis trying to avoid the subject of Richard and Barbara with her friends on top of actual lessons Artemis changed into her uniform and Zetaed to Mt. Justice, where she then proceeded to crash on the sofa and groaned loudly.

Megan appeared out of nowhere and asked "Long day at school?"

Artemis jumped having not noticed the floating green martin girl beforehand "Oh Megan you scared me, yeah Barbara and Richard are avoiding me."

Megan frowned "Oh yes I forgot, you go to Robin and Batgirl's school. How did that happen anyway?"

"Bruce Wayne scholarship, remember I mentioned it before although you might not have been paying attention because of all the other drama..."

"Aaaah Bruce Wayne Scholarship, but don't you live in Star City? Is the scholorship not for Gotham Academy?"

"No I don't live in Star City, I just work with GA because of my archery skills, I live in Gotham, I'm Gotham born and raised," she snorted having had an amusing thought of a life that could have been "In a different life, I could have been a Bat."

A whiz of red and yellow alerted them to the presence of Kid Flash and a second later he appeared in front of them munching on some popcorn "Sup guys."

"Hey Wally!" greeted Megan happy and exited as usual.

"Hey beautiful." Replied KF, cringtastically flirtatious as usual.

Artemis rolled her eyes at his antics but smiled at the routineness of it all, just then Richard?... Dick?-Nope. Just then _Robin_ walked into the room and everyone seemed to hold their breaths, unsure of what to do. Robin swiftly made his way to his room at Mt. Justice in a relaxed, casual way that if she hadn't know any better she'd've said he wasn't mad at all.  
Wally shot her an apologetic look before getting up and following his best friend out the door.  
Artemis sighs as Megan's usual string of chattering ceases and Superboy and Kaldur enter confused by the lack of sound that usually filled Mount Justice.

"What's going on?" Asked Kaldur.

Artemis sighed "Just Robin and me, we're still not cool. I don't know what to do."

Super Boy being slightly oblivious asked "Why don't you just apologise?"

"I'm not entirely sure he would forgive me."

Megan suggested "Why don't we give him time to cool down?"

Kaldur sighed "I don't like you two fighting but if you're not going to talk to each other don't let it affect missions and training. I know Robin well enough to know he'll probably act all Batman-y and professional but you probably won't."

**RECOGNISED RED ROBIN B03**

"OH MY GOD GUESS WHAT!" Tim entered yelling excitedly.

"What?" asked Megan curiously.

Tim looked at here as if she should know "I'm wearing my own Red Robin costume and the zeta called me Red Robin. I'm a hero now!"

Batgirl came up behind him and whacked him in the head "More like hero in training, the suit doesn't make you a hero Tim."

"HEY!" the two Bats started whacking each other until Tim brought out a smoke bomb and disappeared, he then reappeared five seconds later on the other side of the room.

Artemis looked at him "How did you guys do that?"

"What, Ollie never taught you how to?" Batgirl sneered in a half rude-half sarcastic way still mad at the Arrows for upsetting Robin but understanding that they _were_ sorry.

Just then Kaldur stepped in ending the argument before it started with a clipped authoritative voice, "Batgirl; Robin and KF are in Rob's room and Artemis; Green Arrow, Black Canary and Red Arrow are in the briefing room I suggest you go to them."

The two girls exchanged looks not hostile but not friendly either as if they were both just trying to remind each other that they could kick the other's butt if the situation arose but then they both left the room silently and went their separate ways.


	8. Just Statements Bat Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BTW all the chapters up until chapter 16 are all up on FanFiction.net under the user: Laughing.Thalia, only problem is that one hasn't had that extra proof read that this one usually gets before I upload it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: My favourite word is 'Rendezvous' which I just remembered I originally heard from Young Justice.  
>  But my word of the day is 'Centric' as in Tim centric!**

Kaldar and Tim exchanged looks, behind his new, well-fitting domino mask Tim raise an eyebrow at the tension that had surrounded the team since the first time he'd met them. "Well... I guess I'll just go find Robin.." Tim started walking in the direction Batgirl had just disappeared to.

"Wait Ti-Red Robin, I know Robin's still mad at Artemis and the others but this can't go on, it might affect missions. It could be a hazard."

Red Robin sighed "I'll talk to him, later when Batgirl and KF aren't there." Aqualad nodded thankfully as Tim left the room.

Tim thought about how he would approach Richard with the subject, but no ideas came to mind, he guessed he would just blurt it out and hope for the best. He typed in the code to Robin's room and was greeted by the bird, the bat and the speedster "Hey guys!"

Dick grinned and replied "Hey Red!" Robin had taken to calling him Red instead of his full superhero name Red Robin, it was less awkward that way. Tim was thinking of changing his name permanently to Red but Richard had told him he could be Robin when he changed names. Dick hadn't actually chosen a new name yet but he wanted it to be something cool like Batwing or Night Crawler or something (He refused point blank to be called Bat Boy, I guess it was too close to brat boy and after a life time of being called Boy Blunder by the Joker he wanted a name that was impossible to make fun of).

Batgirl had taken off her mask and was now Barbara Gordon "Okay so Robin, KF how was your last mission?"

Wally groaned "A disaster!" Then regretted it as he swung round to cut off Dick before he started up on dis and asters and whatever else.

"Heavy on the dis!" He looked Wally right in the eye as he said this knowing his butchering of the English language would annoy the older boy "Totally not feeling the aster!"

They talked for an hour eating snacks that Robin had stored in his room and sipping cups of lemonade from the mini-fridge but then Batgirl and Robins Bat Coms rang and while Batgirl's was a simple normal phone ring, Robin's was Batman's old theme song:

_'Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na BATMAN!'_

Kid Flash did a spit-take and sputtered "Batman let you keep that as his ringtone?"

Robin brushed off the question and answered it still eating a cookie, Batgirl had put her mask on and sat next to him so they would be on one screen "Batman." Robin nodded professionally despite the cookie crumbs around his mouth.

Batman replied gruffly "Robin, Batgirl," Commissioner Gordon came into view "Bane is back and usually I wouldn't bother you but he's working with Penguin and they've got hostages. So put the cookie down and get back to Gotham."

Robin stuffed the last of the cookie into his mouth and said, slightly muffled due to his full mouth, "We're on our way Bats." The screen went dark. "Well KF, Red; I guess we have to go."

KF huffed like a spoilt child "Yeah yeah I know. You always do this!" Then his tone changed completely, "Just don't die, ok."

Robin smiled "We won't." The two heroes raced from the room checking their gear as they did so and Zetad to Gotham appearing in an alleyway near the base of one of the many, many sky scrapers. They shot their grappling hooks in unison and went flying upwards, as the hooks disconnected from the building Robin did a back flip and landed in a fighting stance with a boa staff in his hand, while Batgirl spun round horizontally in mid air three times and landed next to Robin in a throwing position with two bat-a-rangs in her hands. They stood silent as the wind settled for a cliché hero moment and they seemed to go into slow motions, Batgirl's red hair glittered and flying in the wind and Robin's cape swayed dramatically, then they unfroze and separated.

The Commissioner stared at them and blinked not really knowing what he had just seen while Batman rolled his eyes under his masked and for once joked in front of the Commissioner "You two are so dramatic you might as well be Superman's protégés." Then he went serious again "Come on we've got a criminal duo to catch."

Batgirl placed her hands on her hips "I guess we're on hostage duty?" Batman nodded and then they all jumped off the building and followed Batman to Bane and Penguin's location feeling the wind whip their faces through the fabric partially covering their faces as they swung from building to building with ease.

**LINE BREAK / BACK AT MOUNT JUSTICE / BACK TO ROBIN'S ROOM**

Wally West and Timothy Drake sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes before KF finally asked "So... Red, did Rob tell you about how he wants to change names?"

"Yeah, he point blank refused Bat Boy."

Wally smirked "You said that too? You should have seen his face when Roy suggested it."

Tim chuckled "I wish I could have! Dick said when he did change names I could be Robin. I guess he's planning on getting a new costume too." Wally smirked then he sped off and came back with some paper and pencils, five seconds later Wally had drawn a picture of Richard in a Batman costume. Tim snorted and rubbed away the cowl and replaced it with his classic Domino mask. "Much better."

Just then M'gann came in "I saw Robin and Batgirl rush out of here a while ago so I thought I'd join you two, is that okay?"

Wally sent her a flirtatious smile "Sure beautiful, just take a seat we're just drawing up Robin's new costume!"

Megan ignored his flirting and looked at the paper in Tim's hands, she stared at it for a second thinking hard "Something's not right..." then she gasped and whacked her head lightly "Hello Megan! It's so obvious!" She grabbed a rubber and proceeded to rub out the cape so it was just a one piece suit "Okay there!"

Tim clicked his fingers "He needs a different emblem he can't use that one, that's Batman's." He tried to draw a bird on the chest and Wally laughed at his sad attempt "I'd like to see you do better!"

"Okay, I will!" he took the paper and drew a waaaay better bird and coloured it bright blue to contrast with the black of the suit. He looked smugly at Tim "You were saying."

"Shut up Wallace." He took the paper back and adjusted the collar so it was higher "This is the best costume ever! Except from mine."

Wally grinned immaturely, raising his eyebrows in a sleazy way, "And Wonder Woman's"

Megan looked scandalised and blushed but at the same time she looked furious "WALLY! Wonder Woman is a respectful, female warrior! You can't degrade her costume like that!"

Wally looked horrified and stuttered "Oh no... uuuum Megan I wasn't- I mean I didn't mean to.. uuuh.

Megan huffed and then she was calm and happy again "Don't worry about it Wally. I know what you're like, you didn't mean any harm."

The two boys sighed with relief as she dropped the subject. Tim tried to continue the conversation "Anyways, Robin's costume..."

Wally looked thoughtful "Right. We still need a superhero name."

Megan smiled "How about Bat Boy!" The two boys burst into fits of giggles and Megan went back to thinking "The Shadow?"

Wally cringed "I don't know Megan, 'Shadow' doesn't really sound like him..."

Tim suggested "Bat Wing!"

Wally raised an eyebrow "But that emblem is clearly a bird, we can't call him Bat Wing."

Wally suggested "I want to say Night Crawler 'cuz it sounds cool but he's a bird and birds don't crawl."

Megan's eyes lit up "Night Flyer!" The two boys shook their heads and she depleted "This is hopeless, let's just let Robin decide I mean we already designed his costume."

**This used to be 'Chapter 9: But are there just Statements?' but now it's just a**

**LINE BREAK**

When Robin and Batgirl arrived back at Mount Justice they groaned rubbing their sore arms from where Bane had whacked them before they could take out the tube that gave him the super serum, also from when they almost got trampled by civilians and got shot at by Penguin armed with no other than his classic laser umbrella.

Robin groaned "Uuuug I swear I'm never going to move again!"

Batgirl agreed "Who knew civilians could be so... so stampede-y!"

They groaned as they walked into Robin's room to find Wally, Tim and Megan gathered around a piece of paper surrounded by minuscule bits of rubber (eraser). Wally looked up from the paper while Tim continued to draw, his tongue sticking out slightly in concentration. KF grinned at the loud groans being emitted from the teen duo "Tough mission?"

"Understatement of the century!" said Batgirl as she flopped onto a red armchair and sighed.

"There's understatements and overstatements but are there just statements?" asked Robin.

It was silent for five seconds until Wally dead panned "Yes. Yes there are."

"Huh, I guess I must be delirious from over work." Robin lay on his bed "So what have you guys been doing?"

Megan said cheerfully "We were working on your new Bat Boy costume!"

Batgirl snorted whilst Robin sat up and snapped "We are not calling me that!" At Megan's crestfallen face he sighed "Sorry Megan didn't mean to yell, thanks for helping me out with the costume." He held out his hand "Tim, pass it over."

"One...Second" Red Robin was still scribbling furiously on the paper "DONE!" He exclaimed cheerfully he grinned and handed it to Robin.

Robin nodded his head in approval "Awesome. Wait how comes I don't get a cape?" KF gave him a look as if to say _'like you don't know'_ "Is this because of that time I got it caught in the door on a mission? Because that only happened once, I swear!"

Barbara, Megan, Tim and Wally all started laughing. Wally snorted "Oh my God Rob, you're too easy, Batgirl, M'gann and Red didn't know about that."

"Now we do!" Batgirl giggled.

Robin blushed "Yeah yeah. Now besides Bat Boy what names do we have?"

"I believe a Night Crawler was mentioned." Tim recalled.

Megan added "I suggested Night Flyer!"

"I'm sticking with Bat Boy." Wally shrugged.

Robin looked at Barbara "Babs you're my last hope!"

"I got nothing, sorry Rob."

There was silence for a second and then Tim said unsurely "You know, I'm sure Artemis would have a cool name for you." This suggestion was met with a hostile look from Robin and a defensive one from Batgirl. Wally winced slightly at the sudden ferocity emitting from the two bats.

"We are not going to Artemis." Robin said sternly "For anything."

Tim sighed "Look Dick, I get you're mad at her and the rest of the arrows, even Roy, but you need to talk to her. This could get in the way of missions, this could-"

"Just because Artemis isn't professional enough to let her personal life be separate from missions doesn't mean I'm not either. It won't affect me in the slightest."

"But-"

"No."

"But Kaldur-"

"NO."

"What about-"

 

"What part of NO don't you understand? Just drop it!"

Tim sighed "Fine."

There was an awkward silence as the tension settled "Sooo..." said Wally finally trying to re-break the ice "How's Penguin doing?"

"He's in Arkham Asylum, like all the other whack jobs in Gotham."

Megan tried to join in "Well that's..." And failed miserably "good."

**Author's Note:**

> And to think, this was originally going to be a one shot.


End file.
